


12 hours ago

by geckointhegarbage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Sad Ending, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckointhegarbage/pseuds/geckointhegarbage
Summary: “You’re okay, okay? I’m okay. Shiro is okay, Pidge is okay. Hunk is okay. Allura and Coran are okay. We’re all here.” Keith brought his hand down to Lance’s face, stroking his thumb over his cheekbones. “You’re here with me, on Earth, at your family’s house. Everything is okay. You’re nightmare isn’t real.”Lance melts into Keith’s hand. “We’re all okay,” he repeats to himself.





	12 hours ago

“What’re you doing?” Keith murmurs. It’s late at night, and the room is pitch black. He can just feel Lance’s warm body next to him. Keith was startled awake by Lance, who was holding his hand and gently stroking Keith’s knuckles with his thumb. 

“Mmm…nothing,” Lance yawned, spreading out Keith’s hand with his and putting the two palm to palm. “Sorry I woke you.” 

“It’s ok,” Keith folded Lance’s hand into his, and kissed the back of it. “Why’re you awake?”

Lance tensed up. “Nightmare.” 

“Oh.” Keith pulled Lance closer into him, wrapping his arms around his torso and lower back. Lance bought his eyes up to Keith’s, then darted them away again. 

“Hey, look at me,” Keith coaxed. To be even more convincing, Keith took his hand away from his lower back and stroked it through Lance’s smooth brown hair. Lance took the bribe. 

“You’re okay, okay? I’m okay. Shiro is okay, Pidge is okay. Hunk is okay. Allura and Coran are okay. We’re all here.” Keith brought his hand down to Lance’s face, stroking his thumb over his cheekbones. “You’re here with me, on Earth, at your family’s house. Everything is okay. You’re nightmare isn’t real.” 

Lance melts into Keith’s hand. “We’re all okay,” he repeats to himself. 

“Mhmm,” Keith pushes a hair out of Lance’s face. Keith leans in and kisses his nose. Lance turns his head to kiss Keith’s palm. Then, Lance kisses Keith’s lips. They kiss gently, softly, matching the hushed sounds of the breeze blowing the curtains to Lance’s bedroom. 

Lance pulls Keith closer to him by his shirt. Keith does his best to comply, throwing his arms around Lance’s neck, entwining their legs together. Eventually he’s pulled on top of Lance. 

When they pull away, it’s not because either of them want to. It’s because they’re both smiling too goddamn hard. “Why’re you smiling?” Keith laughs. 

“Because you’re cute,” Lance threads his fingers through Keith’s hair. “And because I love you and you make me smile.” 

Keith lets himself fall on Lance’s chest. He buries his face in Lance’s t-shirt, trying to make sure he can’t tell he’s a vibrant shade of red. “Shut up,” says a muffled voice. 

Lance laughs, and Keith can feel his chest rumble. “Hey, look at me,” Lance coaxes up Keith’s head, so they’re looking each other in the eye. “I love you.”

“Stop!” Keith groans, but moves closer to Lance’s face. “Shut up I wanna kiss you.”

“M’kay,” Lance agrees as Keith starts placing gentle kisses all over his face; on his cheeks, nose, forehead. Before Keith moves down Lance’s neck, Lance catches him and kisses him on the lips. “I love you,” Keith whispers as he pulls away, leaving Lance to turn red.

* * *

12 hours ago, they weren’t fighting the Galra.

12 hours ago, everything was okay.

12 hours ago, Keith wasn’t dying. 

Lance holds Keith’s beaten body close to his chest, rocking them back and forth. The smallest wisps of air are coming out of Keith’s mouth, his chest barely rising and falling. Lance chokes back a sob, trying to stay calm. 

The Galra came out of nowhere. They didn’t even realize that there was a tracking device in the Black Lion until it was too late, and they were at Lance’s front door. Luckily, Lance and Keith had saved their armor and bayards, and were able to suit up and hold them off long enough for the new castle to get there. Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro were all in different parts of the world, but jetted in on their lions. They were holding off a hoard of Galra soldiers when a rogue laser beam hit Keith straight through his chest. 

Lance caught him as he fell, and brought him into an abandoned barn. Now, with the sounds of gunfire and screams and lasers in the back, Keith was dying. The gaping hole through his chest wasn’t something that a band-aid could fix, and the new castle didn’t have the cyropods anymore. Keith wasn’t left with too many options. 

“Hey, babe,” Lance sobbed, tears cutting through the dried blood and dirt on his face. “You’re gonna be okay.”

Keith mumbled something. Then repeated it, louder. “’m not.”

Lance nodded his head, stroking Keith’s hair out of his face. “You are. And we’ll get married. Did you know I was gonna propose today? Look,” Lance pulls a ring box out of his utility belt. The clean velvet was a stark contrast between the scene in front of it. Lance peels off his glove, and opens the box. The ring had a gold band, with 3 perfect rubies in the center. 

“I was gonna propose tonight, when we went stargazing,” Lance picks up the ring, gently turning it over in his hand. “But maybe I could do it now.”

Keith smiles, trying to not let Lance see how much pain he was in. His vision was getting dark around the edges. 

Lance holds out the ring to him. “Will you, Keith Kogane, the light of my life, my reason to fight, marry me?” Lance smiles wide, delirious, tears still streaming down his face.

Keith smiles softly, rubbing his bare thumb against Lance’s hand. “I’d love to,” he says in a voice barely higher than a whisper. 

Lance grins and slips the ring onto Keith’s left ring finger. “At least I was able to get engaged before I died,” Keith sighs. “I love you, Lance.”

Lance plants a shaky kiss on Keith’s forehead, then leans against him, so he can see his beautiful gray eyes one more time. “I love you too. So much.” 

Keith lets the last bit of air exit his chest, and he’s gone. Lance wails, pulling Keith as close to him as he could, remembering last night, The last time he got to kiss him. The last time he’d see Keith happy. 

Keith was wrong. Everything wasn’t okay. His nightmare had come true, he was living the same hell now as he was last night. Lance sobs harder.

**Author's Note:**

> :^)   
> hope that was fun for you guys lmaoo  
> let me know in the comments or at my tumblr what i should write next!
> 
> tumblr: geckointhegarbage.tumblr.com  
> art tumblr: 88-20.tumblr.com


End file.
